crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
You
It's you! The protagonist of this game. Appearance You are a... white, blobbish... marshmallow man... woman... thing. You can freely change your hairstyle, change accessories and even your gender from the Stats tab instantly. When you start the game/prestige reset, you look like a hobo in the park with facial hair and everything. Building up money, Hobby levels, and Relationships will make your face look more anime-like. According to Ayano, you're 103 lbs, 4 ft 2 inches, and have a birthmark on your right heel. You also have a really nice butt, according to the other girls. To date: * Cassie has complained about how your jeans drown out your butt. * Mio has desired a person with decent mid-control and a nice butt. Though it is not entirely clear if this refers to you at that point. * Nutaku wishes you call her "cake". Because she'll go straight to your butt. * Fumi has stared at it. Without her fancy future-tech glasses. * Alpha suffers processing errors just staring at it. * Luna summoned a doll that looks like exactly you, that has the cutest butt. * Q-Pernikiss (Q-Piddy) desires it. * Darya made a macaroni picture of it instead of working on a complex algorithm. * Shibuki notices you have a cute butt and believes you use it as a distraction technique. Your marshmallow appearance may also help endear you to the girls: * Odango says her favorite treat is rice krispies treats, which is rice mixed with marshmallows (her other favorite treat). * Sirina thinks you have a beautiful marshmallow face and stares at it, interrupting her facial recognition ID. * Catara wants to eat you all up because of your marshmallow-y plumpness. * Roxxy compares you to a marshmallow, calling you sweet and scrumptious. Personality Literally none, outside of a few moments here and there. You take a casual attitude to things, considering how you can protest while performing vigilantism and surfing at the same time, while taking the time to slay demons and date a bear. You also seem to be pretty carefree, almost to the point of ignorance, such as protesting the oxford comma. You are generally pretty nice to people though, only hurting them on accident (although often). When Jelle isn't busy absorbing it, you also take care of a garden. Abilities You somehow have the ability to splice extra hours into your day. As long as you have the required "time blocks", you are capable of performing as many Jobs, Hobbies, and Dates as you wish. Now you can become a demon slayer who surfs in space while flipping burgers and taking your not-Vocaloid girlfriend to the movies. You may also have extreme material wealth, allowing you to pay for almost anything using only 1 Diamond, becoming the primary driving force of the economy by the time Q-Piddy falls in love with you. In spite of your absurd capabilities, it is surprisingly difficult for you to make a good first impression on a girl. To date, you have: * Crushed a girl's ribs with a bicycle when distracted by a pigeon * Crushed a girl's arcade scores by button mashing * Crushed a (cat) girl's house (cardboard box) while fleeing from a protest * Crushed a girl's perception of reality by erasing a spoon from existence * Crushed a girl's motorcycle with a single arrow shot to her front wheel * Crushed a girl's cake, splattering her like an anime protagonist * Crushed a girl's time-travel experiment, stranding her in your timeline * Crushed a (bear) girl's feelings by making an offensive bear joke * Crushed a (virtual) girl's concert by angst-ing the entire audience * Crushed the fabric of reality, summoning an elven sorceress mercenary to your world by flubbing a spell for delicious pie * Crushed a (pilot) girl's giant mech by summoning it through a portal and punching it * Crushed the expectations of a mystical Love Oracle and her guardian * Crushed a girl's Living Burial with your shovel * Crushed a girl's former Ninja Master, becoming her new Ninja Master * Crushed a College Girl's mind (and her self confidence) when looking you dealing with robbery In fact, the only characters who DON'T have a terrible first meeting with you are: * A perverted, hedonistic, ultra-lewd girl who crushes your bedroom wall and computer * An insane Japanese schoolgirl who's obsessed with you, crushed your plan to get a date with another girl, and casually plans murdering every other girl * A (Scottish/Irish/?) money-grubbing maid who crushes your servant interview and wants 28 New Cars * A magical girl(?) you released from an ancient prison (that you crushed) who may or may not be an ancient lust goddess * A girl (Diamond Girl, probably...?) who you summoned by throwing a bag of diamonds into the water * A Rice Cooker Girl you bought online which turns out fallen into you * A Data Assistant (Dat.Ass) who you turn into an Android Girl for a more "Interactive Experience" * A speedy superhero lightning cat who helped you scatter evil forces and teaches you "Speed Dating" * A Headmaster (Or Headmistress) who you meet via a Magical Invitation after you accidentally "crushed" the Mail Owl * A Dancing Diva who you impressed with your dance moves * A Dog Girl who just met you and falls in love with you after she freed you from a house fire. * A "Spiky" Mercenary Girl who cuts into the battle when you're battling against Superioroth. Trivia * You're canonically (nick)named "Marshmallow", due to your short, white, chubby figure. However, some people have other nicknames for you. ** Sofia calls you "Melon". ** Elle calls you "Panda Paws". ** Bonnibel calls you "Sugar". ** Babybelle calls you "huckleberry". Category:Index